Beautiful
by CloneClub1296
Summary: An embarrassing incident leaves the extremely shy Daisy Hawthorne desperately trying to finish classes at Degrassi sooner so she'll no longer have to be there. However, when she's face to face with the source of her embarrassment, things take a turn for the crazy. Mix in drama from her friends lives as well? It's going to be an interesting time in summer school!
1. Hands

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'd love some feedback on it, it'd be much appreciated as you bear with me through this! Enjoy!**

**DAISY'S POV**

"Oh come on Daisy, you've got to tell me what it felt like." My best friend kept pestering me as we walked down the sidewalk.

I tried my best to keep quiet, but she just kept asking me more and more questions.

"If you could guess how big it was what would you say? How thick? Was he hard?"

"Talia!" I snapped. "You acted like I gave the guy a hand job! It was just a brief, accidental grope! Do you really think I grabbed his dick long enough to even try and figure all that out?"

Unfortunately, the truth was that I could answer every single one of those questions she asked me. "It was at least eight inches if I could guess, about three fingers wide, he was starting to get hard, and just for a bonus he had a mushroom tip…mama likes. Too bad the person attached to the dick was actually…a bit of a dick himself."

"Ok Daisy sorry damn. It's just not everyday someone accidentally gropes the captain of the hockey team, in front of everybody…."

I glared at Talia, which made her smirk, but finally shut up as we arrived to our other best friend's house. Talia ran up the driveway and knocked on the door repeatedly until Harry finally opened it.

"God, you know my parents hate when you do that shit right?"

"Good morning to you too." Talia smiled as Harry walked by her and up to me.

"Hey there Daze, you alright?" He asked me as he lured me into a hug.

"Let's just get summer school over with. Maybe the agonizing amount of work they give us will cause me to forget about last night."

"Why did you even randomly enroll in summer school last minute anyway? You don't need it."

"I figured if I took some classes this summer, I could have a lighter load our senior year, and hopefully not be seen at Degrassi nearly as much so I can avoid complete and utter humiliation. I'm so glad that one spot opened up."

It sucks really. I came to Degrassi towards the end of my junior year. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a total nerd. I enjoyed school really; I used it to escape from my family problems. But being a nerd with some serious confidence issues didn't really land me any friends, until I met Harry and Talia. They're really different from people I normally hang out with, but I think that's why I liked them so much.

"Aw Daisy calm down, I'm sure nobody will even remember what happened by the time summer is over with."

The three of us reached Degrassi, and some of the Ice Hounds spotted me. Luckily, they were missing their captain.

"Hey look its hands!" One of those stupid twins said pointing me out.

The group around them laughed as Harry grabbed my shoulders and led me into the school. Talia gave the hockey team the middle finger and then followed us inside.

"Hey hands!" A group of kids shouted from the lockers. It hadn't even been ten seconds since I got to the damn school and people had already started calling me "hands!" This whole incident only just happened over the weekend, and now everyone I'm going to summer school with already knows what happened? It's time to be assertive and angry. Maybe that way these people won't keep picking on me all summer.

"I GET IT! I ACCIDENTALLY GRABBED MIKE DALLAS'S DICK WITH MY HAND JESUS IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING SERIOUS!"

Everyone went silent for a minute, and then the hallway was filled with laughter. My white face turned as red as a tomato as Harry continued leading me through the hallways.

"Well…that was embarrassing."

I looked at him and he looked away. I guess he could tell I was upset.

"Daisy, do not let these assholes get to you. You're a better person than they are ok? You're smart, you're beautiful, you're-"

"Not just saying that to get in my pants are you?" I cut him off by asking.

He smiled. "No, I actually mean every word I say when it comes to talking to you."

"Awwww!" I smiled at him. Harry, who normally was thirstier than a child in a third world country when it came to having sex, was actually being sweet and genuine for once! I guess that's what makes him such a good friend! He brings my spirits up.

Harry had his arm around me, and when Talia caught up, she put her arm around me as well. We walked into the office where we received our schedules. I examined all three of ours and sighed from relief.

"Our last two classes are together!"

Harry and Talia smiled as we walked out of the office.

"I guess this is goodbye for now guys." I literally could've cried! My only two friends in the school, and I was going to be separated from them for nearly two hours!

"It won't be so bad! Who knows, maybe you'll find someone in the class who doesn't know why you're called "hands" and you can befriend them before they do.

Talia elbowed Harry in the side. He winced, and then shut up.

"You'll be fine Daze. If my first class doesn't go well I'll probably be skipping second period for a much needed smoke break, so text me and I'll come bail you out of class if you get too uncomfortable."

That was the great thing about Talia. She was the kind of best friend who always had my back. I loved how awesome these two were.

I smiled. "Thanks guys. You're the best!"

Harry and I forced Talia into our group hug before I went in the opposite direction of the two.

"See you at lunch!" I said turning around and waving. They didn't turn around, but they did wave their hands. I think I can do this. I mean I know I can! Just ignore any douchebags around me and focus on the work! How hard could it be?

**HARRY'S POV**

"I really hope she's going to be ok." I told Talia.

"Relax Harrisonian, I mean I know you're in love with the girl and everything but-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA. In love? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know you have a crush on Daisy! From the day you first saw her you started drooling over her. I suggested we bring her over to our lunch table and you practically jumped at the idea! I hadn't seen you this excited since your older brother left you that ounce of weed for your birthday." She began laughing.

Talia's my best friend. I've known her since kindergarten, but sometimes she does not know what she's talking about. This was one of those times. I don't "love" anybody. Relationships are not for me. Casual sex is what I'll go on ahead and stick with because it works, and nobody gets hurt.

"Whatever Talia. You don't know anything."

"If you say so sir! I won't argue!"

We managed to stop at my class and I looked inside. I smiled when I saw how lucky I was to have both Sadie AND Jess in my first period.

"Just to let you know, I'm making it my mission to sleep with the both of them before the summer is over."

Talia laughed. "Keep dreaming Harry."

"Oh shut up! I'll see you at lunch!"

"Bye!"

"And actually go to class Talia!"

"We'll see!" She responded not looking back.

I walked into the classroom and looked to the left, where Sadie was, and then to the right where Jess was. Looks like it was Sadie's lucky day!

"This seat taken?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Not at all."

I sat down beside her and smirked.

**TALIA'S POV**

I have no clue what actually made me go to class. I knew I wasn't going to be able to actually stand being in there. I usually have to be drunk or high _before_ I go to class to actually enjoy it, not afterwards. I'll definitely never listen to Harry again.

I walked inside and saw Julian sitting there smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back as I walked over to the desk beside him and sat down.

"I'm surprised you actually showed up to class, let alone summer school." He said.

"Nice to see you too Julian. It's actually been a while you know?"

"Well you know me, I'm just kind of here fading in the background until I graduate and get out of here."

"Oh come on Julian, do you really think anyone is going to find out or care that-"

"Talia." Julian said in this stern voice. I decided to shut up.

"Fine. I still don't know why you don't come around and party with us anymore at least! The occasional text isn't cutting it."

"I just don't need to risk getting in trouble and some things coming up. You know I love you and Harry, but you guys are trouble."

"Well, I can't deny that now can I?" I smirked.

Julian shook his head and laughed.

"So, you really are on the straight and narrow path now huh Julian?"

"Yes. I'd like to keep it that way too."

"Well, at least come hang out with us at lunch ok? We should catch up."

"Now that I will gladly do."

I smiled at my old friend until the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to History class! I'm Mr. Perino as you all know I'm sure."

"Unfortunately." One of the students said.

The class busted out laughing, and it was obvious that Perino was not amused.

"We'll see who the ones laughing are when you get assigned this family history project at the end of the week."

The class groaned, Julian and me the loudest.

**DAISY'S POV**

I finally got to my class, which was completely isolated from the other classes. I was afraid I was going to be late my first day, which wouldn't have been a good first impression. It was science with Mr. Betenkamp. I love science, so there were no worries!

I looked around to the only seat available and sat down. I began taking a folder and some paper and pens out of my backpack when I heard that voice.

"Well, if it isn't hands! Come back for another handful?"

I closed my eyes, hoping that when I turned to the left Mike Dallas wouldn't be staring me right in the face. Sadly, I was wrong.

"Shit!"

"Nice to see you too hands." Dallas smirked.

Mr. Betenkamp walked in and placed his things down on the counter. "Welcome to Degrassi summer school everyone! I'm Mr. Betenkamp the science teacher, and I just wanted you to know that the person you are sitting beside will be your lab partner for the next six weeks, so use the time to get to know each other as I write our lesson plan down on the board!"

I didn't even need to look to know that Dallas was smirking. I felt it and I also felt his eyes dead on my face. Fuck. This. Summer.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 1 guys! In case you don't recall some of the characters, Harry was from the episode Zombie (attempted to hook up with Maya), Talia was from Ray of Light (gave Eli drugs), Julian was the guy who convinced Dave to Taser Wesley in the episode Umbrella. Sadie was Dave's ex girlfriend (the really tall one), and Jess was the girl Drew had asked out on the season 11 episode, "Should've Said No." Instead of doing the Degrassi Daycare thing, I decided to do a summer school type of plot because it works easier for me. Plus, I thought it'd be cool focusing on minor characters that had little to no development, and I could take them and present them in my own way! Daisy is also a character I created myself, and you'll get to know more about her in upcoming chapters! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story! :)**


	2. Tipsy

**A/N: Hey guys! Just letting you all know italicized quotes in the flashback are actually the characters talking in present day, just wanted to let you guys know that in case there was any confusions! Enjoy!**

**DAISY'S POV**

I walked down the hallway ready for lunch. It had been an hour and a half since I had seen Dallas, but he completely ruined my mood. He thinks he's so slick with those smug comments, the bastard. I hate him so much.

**TALIA'S POV**

"Well look who's finally showing up with a big scowl on her face!" I said as Daisy entered the cafeteria. Harry turned around and motioned for her to come over to the table, which she did slowly but surely.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Mike Dallas is my partner in my first class!"

I laughed. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm kidding Talia?"

"Wow sounds like you would've been better off spending the summer sulking in a corner at this point huh?" Harry asked.

Daisy and me looked at him with our famous 'Did you really just say that?' face, and he quickly averted his eyes from our gaze.

I turned to Daisy. "Look, I know you clearly don't want to talk about this-"

"So we won't." She cut me off. She knows that I hate when she does that.

"No. We're going to. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

"How? How will reliving the humiliation make me feel better?"

"…It won't. But I want the details!"

**DAISY'S POV**

"What I'm not getting here is how basically everyone at that party saw what happened except for you two. Where wee you guys exactly?"

"Preoccupied with my own problems." Talia responded.

"I honest to God am too drunk to remember a thing about that night." Harry added.

See? These guys were being just as vague with me as I was with them! So why did I need to tell them about anything that was going on with me when they don't even have the decency to tell me anything that went on with them!

"I'll tell you two, when you stop being so vague with me!"

"Or, you could tell us what happened, and we'll tell you about our night." Talia suggested.

"No fair! I suggested this whole thing!"

"But we're the only two people in this whole school who don't know the whole story of what went down between you and Dallas. Don't you think, as your _best friends_, we deserve to know what's happened?"

"And I'll say again, I was too drunk to honestly remember what was going on with me at the time."

I looked at my two best friends, beginning to open my mouth, but failing to say anything. My defeated face had signaled to Harry and Talia that I was about to tell them everything.

"Ok, so here's what happened…"

**FLASHBACK: (DAISY'S POV)**

"_I was trying to make my way across the living room when that song "Booty Me Down" had just started playing. I tried to make it across the living room and into the kitchen when some guy approached me."_

"Want to dance?"

I laughed. "Well this isn't exactly my kind of music. I was just about to make my way over to the kitchen and get a snack."

"Aw come on, can't let all that ass go to waste!"

The guy grabbed me and spun me around to where I was in the perfect position to grind up on his crotch.

"You're pretty thick for a white girl, you know that?" He had asked as his hands moved down my curves.

"_I was already extremely uncomfortable, getting to that point where I was extremely nervous, and when I get nervous I sweat, a LOT. Once he tried to slip his hand in between my legs I knew something had to give, so I turned around and slapped him."_

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I screamed.

"_Everyone had stopped the dancing and grinding and twerking, and suddenly all eyes were on us. The guy had rubbed his face."_

"Guess these safe bitches just don't know how to party."

"_The group of people began to laugh, and I was immediately embarrassed, I fled to the kitchen before my humiliation paralyzed me, leaving me to just stand there with my eyes closed to hear everyone laughed. I hoped you guys were in there, but you weren't, so I found the next best thing."_

"Beer?" Someone offered me.

I looked at it and paused for a moment. "Got anything stronger?"

The girl smiled as she got down and opened the cabinet, pulling out two liquor bottles from under the sink.

"You should've seen how the people were in the kitchen earlier. The beer was gone in a matter of minutes, not to mention the vodka. I was pretty pissed, but these are two of my own bottles…well my father's I guess you could say."

I raised an eyebrow. "What grade are you in exactly?"

"Well I'll be a junior once the school year starts back up…well if I can pass my classes this summer that is."

"Oh I see." I was shocked. This girl was 16 at the oldest, and she was already drinking stuff like liquor? Is this what people do at Degrassi? Hell, is this what people our age do these days? Am I really a safe bitch?

The girl brought over an empty punchbowl. She filled it with ice and then grabbed some Hawaiian Punch from the refrigerator and filled the bowl with it. She then poured about half a bottle of liquor into it.

"We should be good to go now."

Here I was with probably, for the first time in my life, a chance to drink alcohol without getting caught. Without anyone else caring. Should I do it? I mean this would be my first drink ever, which when I think about it I guess can be pretty pathetic. Here I am the oldest of three, and still the only virgin, still the only one who hasn't snuck out late at night, still the only one that's never gotten drunk. Well you know what? There's a first time for everything.

I got a cup of this liquor punch mix and I drank it. It tasted…strong. Even for it being mixed with punch! I don't know if it was because it was my first drink ever and I was just a newbie or what. It had to have been though because this girl was on her fourth one in no time. I decided to catch up.

Lil Jon's "Drink" began playing from the living room (how appropriate) as this girl, who I didn't even know by name, and I were scarfing down drinks like no tomorrow. Once the song stopped, so did I. I felt a little dizzy, and I felt extremely sick. I looked up to find that I was alone in the kitchen, the girl left without saying goodbye.

My need for companionship at this time took over as I stumbled out of the kitchen and into the dining room. I heard a loud crash not too long after leaving the kitchen, prompting me to wonder whether or not I had left the punchbowl on the edge of the counter, and had it just fallen over. Oh well, I couldn't care less.

I made it to the dining room, where there were a group of kids sitting on the rug.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked in a whispered voice.

"Spin the bottle! You're welcome to play."

"Sure why not? Not like I'm some SAFE BITCH!" I said screaming the last two words.

Everyone sitting on the floor laughed at me.

"The girl is wasted." He said.

Even in a drunken stupor, I was able to frown at him. Dallas. That mouth, his kissable lips, the sexy smirk. Wait…what?

"You sitting down or what?" One of Dallas's friends had asked.

I stumbled over to the circle, and plopped down in the empty space. Dallas had looked at me.

"You're pretty hot. You go to Degrassi?"

"Mhm." I felt like if I had spoke too much I would've thrown up, and that would've been the cherry on top of an already embarrassing evening.

There was silence, and I had begun to grow annoyed. "Well, someone going to spin the bottle or not?"

One of the Ice Hounds smirked before spinning the bottle.

"Now remember, this next spin means one of you lucky ladies gets to spend 7 minutes in the closet with me."

Where would the bottle land? Of course, it's not a serious question; we all knew it'd stop on me.

I looked up at a smirking Dallas. I laughed because I knew I had to be drunk in order to be stuck up in a closet making out with a stuck up guy. We both needed help getting up, letting me know he was just as…tipsy as I was.

We were led over to the closet where we were gently pushed in and the door closed before I could protest. I couldn't see anything but darkness, which gave me the time to think. Was this what I really wanted? Maybe I am better off being a safe bitch. I mean I just threw a fit about not wanting to twerk on some random guy, and now I'm in the closet about to make out with one? No Daisy Hawthorne. You're better than this. No matter how hot the guy is you just can't-

"Hello?"

I snapped back to reality. It was still dark as the sky on a new moon in that closet, but I could at least hear him.

"We going to kiss or not?"

I sat there silently.

"Look girl, this is supposed to be 7 minutes of heaven, not 7 minutes of reflection."

"Well excuse me if I don't want to make out with someone like you!" I said drunkenly.

"Like…me?" Dallas hiccupped. "You don't even know me!"

"You're captain of the Ice Hounds, you go around with this cocky demeanor, a self proclaimed playboy, Mr. Popular."

Dallas laughed. "You have no idea what I've been through these past few months."

"Oh really? Well enlighten me."

"Someone like you wouldn't get it."

"Like _me_?" I was shocked. What the hell was wrong with me?

"You're one of those self righteous, know it all, judgmental douchebags who decide to write people off as bad guys before getting to know them."

"Ouch." I said.

Although it was still dark, I could all of a sudden feel his head turn and his eyes gazing on me.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to sound so rude."

"No it's not that."

I grabbed my stomach, realizing what was about to happen. I fell to my knees and bent over as I hurled.

"Holy shit." Dallas said grossed out.

I ended up barfing again and I could hear him say, "this is so damn nasty" before I started feeling dizzy.

"Are you ok now?" Dallas asked.

I didn't say anything.

"I swear, if you threw up on my shoes."

"Will you just be quiet and help me get up?"

"I'm already extending my hand out smart ass."

Where is it? I began feeling around and grabbed something. It didn't feel like a hand though.

"Uh…you're grabbing something that's lower than my hand."

I had no idea what he was talking about until I felt what I was grabbing begin to…"react" in my hand. I was completely freaked out, frozen with embarrassment once again, and before I could react, I heard someone say-

"TIME'S UP!"

The door flew open, and there I was, along with twice as many people in the dining room than there were seven minutes ago, kneeled in vomit grabbing onto the Captain of the Hockey team's hard dick. Laughter erupted as my face turned a dark red.

"You may want to let go of that now hands." Dallas told me.

I quickly let go as the crowd began laughing even more, shouting the name Hands. Something I fear I would be named for the remainder of my time at Degrassi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**DAISY'S POV**

"Holy shit." Talia and Harry said at the same time.

"Yeah, now you know why I was so hesitant to say anything."

Talia wrapped her arm around me. Now you KNOW it's something bad when she shows some compassion.

"It'll pass…at some point." Harry said patting me on the back.

"I hope so. Now I have to see him everyday too? This freaking sucks! Why did I take summer classes again?"

"So you won't have to be here all the time for the next nine months." Harry told me.

When I thought about it like that, things seemed much easier to handle. I even smiled a little. Harry kept petting me on the back but then he suddenly stopped. I looked at him, and he was staring into space. Talia finally noticed as well.

"Earth to Harry. Harry?"

But Harry only continued to stare into space.

**FLASHBACK: (HARRY'S POV)**

I've been pacing back and forth moping around, while everyone is downstairs having a great time at the party.

"I struck out…with a fucking freshman!" I banged my head against the wall. I was horny, and I couldn't even pull a freshman girl these days. Why was I going through this dry spell? I haven't had sex since…since…Daisy got here.

"What the hell am I thinking? I mean I'm drunk!" I said laughing out loud.

"Well that's obvious."

I turned and looked at this girl standing at the end of the hallway.

"Shit! Sorry, I didn't notice that anyone was up here."

She laughed. She was actually pretty hot. Have I seen her around before?

"Oh it's quite alright. I mean if we're the only two up here. We should do something to occupy the time." She smirked and stumbled over towards me. "I've kind of always found myself attracted to you in gym."

Well that confirmed it. I know her from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it. Ah well. She's hot, and pussy is pussy!

I met her halfway and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss me. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me. She snuck her tongue in my mouth and next thing I know she's got her hand in my pants.

"You're pretty big huh?"

"I don't really like to brag." I told her smiling.

"It's so thick too."

She began stroking my dick until it was as hard as it possibly could be. I needed it released out of these pants. She must've read my mind because that's when she pushed me up against the wall. She took of my shirt and white tee and pulled down my jeans, and left my briefs on a little longer only to kiss me. She bit my lower lip gently. I love that shit. I felt her assaulting my neck with kisses and gentle bites. She kissed down my chest and licking down my abs until she got to my briefs.

"Precum already? Damn I'm good."

I laughed as she began pulling down my briefs, catching my hard dick in her hand.

"You really want to do this out in the hallway?" I asked her shock.

"Why not?" She asked focusing on my dick, slowly pumping it rather than looking at me.

"I mean…what if somebody sees?"

"Well then let them enjoy the show." She told me.

Before I could get another word out, she had almost my entire dick in her mouth. I gasped as she took in the whole thing, moaning in pleasure and bobbing her head up and down. I felt myself in her throat as she began to swallow, making her throat tightening around my dick. I couldn't help but moan. Fuck whoever saw it.

I began to run my fingers through her hair as she began to go faster and faster on my dick.

"I'm about to cum." I warned her.

She suddenly stopped and took me out of her mouth. "Well we can't have that yet now can we?"

"Oh right. Sorry!" How inconsiderate of me, I almost forgot to fuck her brains out. "Look in my back pocket and pull out my wallet."

She did what she was told and tossed my wallet up at me. I pulled out a condom and put it on. When I looked back up she had already stripped down to the point where all she had left on was her underwear. She pulled those on and smiled.

"Well let's go for it." She told me.

That's all she needed to say as I grabbed her by the waist and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around me as she put her tight entrance around my dick. I began to guide her up and down my dick and whatever speed she wanted. She was so tight, so warm, so fucking good.

There I was against the wall, bouncing some girl up and down on my dick that I didn't even know. I didn't even have feelings for her. This was the person I always knew I was going to be for the rest of my life. Casual sex is about as good as it's going to get for me. But the way my parents are and the way my older brother is, it was bound to happen.

It was about 20 minutes in when I felt my dick throbbing. Time to wrap this up.

I tightened my grip around the girl's waist and began bouncing her up and down faster and harder until her moans became full out screams.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I felt my load empty into the condom.

I collapsed on the floor with me still insider her. We were breathing hard for a while and then began to laugh.

"Maybe to avoid feeling like less of a slut I should tell you my name." The girl told me.

"It's-"

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**HARRY'S POV**

"So THAT'S what happened that night!" I said with a smirk. I looked over to see the girls giving me their "what the fuck?" face. I nodded in accomplishment of what I did, and with whom it was with. I never would've thought she was a freak like that. Sure am glad I was the one to find out though.

Daisy looked at Talia. "Well Talia, what were _you_ doing that night?"

"Yeah Talia, what were you doing? We had like a drink or two and then next thing I know I'm walking away with that Matlin girl and I turn around and you're gone!"

Talia looked weird. Not like her usual crazy self. Like…scared weird. I had never really seen her like that before.

**FLASHBACK: (TALIA'S POV)**

Lil Jon's Drink had just finished playing and I had walked back into the kitchen and realized that someone had refilled the punchbowl. They just did my job. I was simply about to walk out when some…unfriendly faces had stepped into the doorway.

"Sup Talia."

I rolled my eyes. Quinton was nothing but trouble. Trouble I had successfully stayed away from for almost three years. What the hell does he want with me?

"Quinton."

"Dang girl, you think I'd get more of a warm welcome after all this time! It's been some shit after all! Don't lie and say you didn't miss me."

"It wouldn't be a lie." I told him angrily.

Quinton laughed. "Don't get mad because your folks through your little coke addicted ass out on the street. Is that how you're going to repay the people that welcomed you into their group now? How do you think V-"

"Don't even speak that name around me." I said in a serious tone. Quinton had pissed me off. "Your lack of common knowledge is always the reason he always thought your ass was dumb. That's why he beat the shit out of you every time you guys started fighting. It looks like someone's still kicking your ass that big old red smack mark across your fa-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as Quinton had pushed me into the counter, which caused me to knock over the punchbowl, which landed with a loud crash. All I could do was hope that I didn't cause any unwanted attraction.

Quinton walked over to me. "Don't you EVER think you can talk to me that way ever again!" He hissed at me. "He's gone now. I'M in charge!"

"NO, you aren't. I know why you're here. I know he sent you, and I know what he wants me to do for him."

Quinton got quiet as I got up. "And if I do what he wants me to do, you won't be leader after all huh? You'll be the same old pathetic second-string loser you were before the incident happened. Don't you EVER treat me like I'm stupid, because I will not hesitate to embarrass you in front of your boys." I told him pointing to the four guys crowded around the doorway.

Quinton looked me dead in the eye. "Listen you little bitch. Just do what he wants so this can be over and I never have to see your ugly ass face again."

He walked away with his boys leaving me there alone in the kitchen. I simply grabbed the mop from beside the refrigerator and dipped it in the bucket. Cleaning Harry's floor was the least I could do for him, if shit were really about to get real this summer.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**TALIA'S POV**

"Nothing worth talking about." I lied for their safety. No need to drag them into anything.

They looked unconvinced, but before they could say anything, the lunch bell rang and I had never been so happy to go to class in my life, although I knew whom I needed to talk to.

**DAISY'S POV**

"I am so glad I can spend these last two classes with you guys! Just us three hanging in the back being goofy and not paying attention to class."

"I honestly could use that right now." Talia said.

"It's been only a few hours, but I missed you guys so much!" Harry said pretending to cry.

Talia and me laughed until the three of us walked in class together and saw who was in the class with us.

"Well, shit." All three of us said in unison.

**A/N: Well that's it for this super long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! More things will be revealed later on with Harry and Talia's storylines of course! While "Quinton" is a name I made up, it was a name I gave to a character that was actually on the show! But I won't say who ^_^ maybe you'll figure out before it's revealed! Lol but I'll see you guys next update!**


	3. Lacuna

**A/N: I'm back! This chapter is a little overdue, but I'm bringing it on for you guys now! This chapter will skip to week 3 of summer school, while the first chapters took place during week one! So this will be used to fill in some missing information! Hope the wait was worth it, enjoy!**

**DAISY'S POV**

I had just woken up about five minutes ago. I looked over to my left and realized that I had fallen asleep with my phone in my hand. Had texted him all night. Who, you may wonder?

"DAISY! TIME FOR SUMMER SCHOOL!" My mom shouted.

I raised myself from my bed, and got out of it to make it and head onto the bathroom. This is officially the third week of summer school, and quite frankly the past two weeks haven't been nearly as bad as I thought they were!

My stupid sister bumped into me; too busy texting on her phone to pay any attention to where she was going.

"May help to actually look up and see where you're going next time."

"Shut up." Madeline told me. She was a sophomore and to be quite honest, was a bit of a slut. She constantly slept around, and cheated on her boyfriends all of the time. Before we moved, she broke up with all five of her boyfriends, each from different counties.

I opened the bathroom door to see my brother examining himself in the mirror.

"Get out. I have school." I told him. "Why are you even up this early anyway?"

"Football team is practicing and I hear it's hot enough where the coach lets them practice without shirts on. Go Panthers!" He said in a seductive voice. I swear my brother Cederick is the biggest pervert ever, and he's only going to be a freshman this year!

That's another reason why I was glad that summer school was around! I could get away from these two. I undressed, but before I hopped into the shower I sent Harry and Talia a text message.

_Meet you guys in 20!_

"Yeah, today's going to be a great day."

**TALIA'S POV**

"Today is going o be a horrible day."

I stood in the shower with my eyes closed as the water hits me and the sound of the water hitting my feet calmed me…whenever I wasn't thinking about it.

Realizing that Daze had texted me about 10 mins ago, I realized that it was time to get ready for today. I got out of the shower, dried off, and prepared to get dressed. How exactly was I going to break it to him? It had been two weeks since Quinton told me to give him the message, and I hadn't yet. I was so scared to get him involved in anything, but how would he feel if they contacted him first and told him that I didn't say anything? He'd hate me.

"Talia! Are you coming straight home from school today?" My Grandma asked.

"Yes ma'am." I told her in a hurry as I reached to open the door.

"Will you really? Because you've been saying that the past few days, but you always come home late. You aren't doing anything…illegal are you?"

My stressed mood quickly turned into an irritated one. "No grandma, I'm not doing any drugs." I said trying my hardest to hide how pissed I was at the insinuation. Everyone still thinks I'm a coke addict. It took months to drop that habit but everyone still looks at me like some animal. I'm so sick of it.

"Well…ok. I'll see you this afternoon."

I said nothing as I opened the door and walked out, slamming it from behind me.

**HARRY'S POV**

"I've made a huge mistake."

I looked at my phone realizing I had gotten a text from her. I just decided to turn my phone off, and pretend I had never seen the message in the first place.

As I headed towards the door my dear old dad decided to stop me at the front of course. I already knew what was going to come out of his month.

"So, what did you do last night?" My dad asked.

"Me and Andre were out playing basketball all day with you, we went to the movies to see the latest Fast Furious movie, followed by dinner afterwards."

"And you're sure that Andre knows what to say?"

"Yes dad, he does. Nobody's going to find out you're cheating on your mom with Chelsea."

"Harry." My dad said starting to frown. I don't know why he gets upset. He's the one cheating. I walked past him and began to unlock the door.

"And her name's Christina."

"Whatever." I said closing the door behind me.

I started smiling and as soon as I walked far enough from the house I began to laugh. Dad thinks he's slick, but ironically enough mom called me and Andre a few days ago to lie to dad about mom's business trip was extended because she did so well with her presentation and is going to try to make negotiations with another company, when in reality she's just spending a few extra days in bed with Richard.

I finally reached the corner where Daze and Talia and I meet. While realizing Andre and I are the way we are because our parents aren't shit, I finally saw them coming in the distance.

**DAISY'S POV**

I was walking with Talia when I spotted Harry standing at our spot.

"There he is!" I pointed excitedly.

"Our favorite little man whore is here early for once! That's a shock." Talia said.

"He still hasn't made a choice about which girl he wants to be with?"

"Oh he has, it's just a matter of whether the one he wants is willing to speak with him."

I looked at Talia confused and she gave that little smirk of hers, which let me know that she's going to let Harry explain what exactly is going on, which in most cases made things far more entertaining when he told it.

As usual we walked up to Harry and he wrapped his arms around our necks and brought us close to him for a group hug. Talia hated it of course but him and me love that.

"I heard you've got a story to tell us." I smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, clearly not wanting to speak of his situation.

"It's complicated." He told me.

"Oh come on! I'm sure it's not as difficult as you think it is! Just pick one girl!"

"I've picked! She just doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What exactly did you do to push her away? I mean if being yourself isn't what did it." Talia told him.

"Oh shut up. I may or may not be withholding some information from you two."

Talia and I looked at each other. "Oh?" We both asked at the same time.

We started heading to Degrassi as Harry tried to find the words to explain to us what exactly was going on.

"Ok so the night we threw that party I ended up hooking up with that girl Jess Martello when I was drunk."

"What?!" Talia and I asked shocked.

"So let me guess, Sadie found out and now she wants nothing to do with you?"

"Nope. Sadie is actually the one I don't want to be with."

"Alright, now I'm confused." Talia said.

"Ok, it kind of started like this. We'll have to go back to that day we all entered our class after lunch together."

**HARRY'S POV** (**FLASHBACK)**

_**WEEK ONE:**_

_I had looked over to see that Jess and Sadie were sitting on opposite sides of the room. I had just remembered my drunken hookup with Jess. I was genuinely going to go sit over there beside her, but as I walked over to Jess…_

"Hey you!" Sadie said wrapping her arm around mines. "I didn't know you had this class!"

I looked over at Jess who had rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the front of the class.

"Yeah I have this class Sadie. How was your lunch?"

"It was great! I was actually thinking about you during lunch and my second class!"

"Really? Why?"

She laughed. "I don't know, you tell me!"

I rubbed my fingers through my Afro, something I tend to do whenever I'm stressing out, and that's exactly what I was doing. Jess is going to think that something is going on between Sadie and I, and it's not!

"Ok I'd like someone from each table to get some textbooks from the shelf."

I got up and decided to walk over to Jess while casually getting some textbooks.

"Jess, I am so sorry."

"Save it." Jess said. "If I knew you actually had a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh are you sure? I mean you sat beside her in first block this morning, and you two seem pretty happy over there right now."

"Honestly, I didn't really remember that night."

"Oh so the sex was that bad?"

"No! No that's not what I'm saying!" I told her. Honestly that was probably the best sex I'd had so far when I really thought about it.

"Please Jess, can we talk?"

"Just get back to Sadie." She told me bitterly. She stopped looking at me and frowned.

Well fine! I can't make her talk, and if she's going to get this pissy over a misunderstanding then do I really want to see how she is when I really give her something to be mad about?

I grabbed the textbooks and walked over to Sadie. I sat down beside her and she smiled at me. She does have a really cute smile I have to admit.

"Thanks! So what do you like about science? Anything in particular?"

"Not really. Science isn't really my thing." School isn't really my thing honestly, but no need to tell her that.

"Well I'd say my favorite thing about science is prenatal development."

"Oh really? Are you like trying to become a doctor or something?"

"Yeah! An OB/GYN to be specific."

"Wow, you must be really smart."

"Aw it's nothing! I just have plans to graduate high school at the top of my class and finish college a year early, and then head on down to medical school to become and official doctor!"

"Goal oriented too. I like that."

Sadie smiled at me. It was kind of nice having a girl who liked me actually be trying to make something of herself. I have no idea what she sees in me, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her out on a date.

"Hey Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…do you want to maybe hang out at The Dot or something some time?"

She smiled at me. "I'd actually really enjoy that Harry."

"Alright cool!" I said grinning. "It's a date!"

Sadie smiled and nodded as the teacher finally told us what page of the book to open to as we got started with classes.

**(FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED)**

"So what exactly is the problem with Sadie? Because I definitely don't get it." Daisy told me.

"I have to agree. I mean a smart girl trying to become a doctor is interested in her, and you're picking the one who's into drunken hookups with a pissy attitude? Even I wouldn't suggest that." Talia added.

I sighed. "Could y'all at least let me finish the damn story first? I mean geez!"

The girls rolled their eyes, but smiled. "Sorry." They said half-heartedly.

"Now, where was I?

(**FLASHBACK CONTINUED)**

_**WEEK TWO: DATE AT THE DOT**_

"_It was just this past Saturday actually. Me and Sadie met for lunch around noon at The Dot."_

I was sitting around at our table when she walked in. She was wearing this yellow tank top and these booty shorts that really showed off her body. She looked really hor.

"Hey Harry!" Sadie told me with a cute smile of hers.

"Hey, you look really good."

"Oh this thing? It's okay I guess. My mom suggested I wear it. I think it's a little too revealing for my taste."

"Well it's just revealing enough." I joked.

_However, I quickly regretted saying that as I saw the look on her face. It was a mixture of horror and discomfort, so naturally I changed the subject._

"Uh…do you like hot wings?" I asked.

"Not particularly. They're kind of fattening. I think I was just going to order a salad or something."

"Oh…ok." I said.

The waitress came up and we took our orders. She was gone just as fast as she had arrived. There was an awkward silence for a while. Neither one of us knew what to talk about, so I decided to try and break the silence.

"You like to party?"

"Oh definitely not. Parties aren't really something I'd enjoy. I don't like being around tons of people I don't really know. Plus, I don't know how to dance."

"Ah, I see."

I must've sounded disappointed because she quickly changed her response.

"I mean that doesn't mean that I wouldn't be willing to learn or anything!" She added.

"Oh really? Well that's pretty awesome!"

She nodded and began looking around The Dot. "I've never been here before."

"What? Never? This place is like where all the kids from Degrassi go!"

She looked at me and then I remembered what she had just said.

"Right…not a people person."

There was some more silence, and then she spoke first this time.

"I don't know, maybe I just need to learn to be more of a sociable person." She said.

"It wouldn't hurt, especially with you planning to be a doctor and all. You'll have to interact with your colleagues and all that right?"

She nodded. "Well that is a very good point."

Before we could reach yet another moment of awkwardness, the waitress came and gave us our food. Thank God for fast service Saturdays. We began to eat, I decided to start the convo this time.

"So tell me about your family. Only child?"

"Oh no." Sadie told me covering her mouth while talking. "I have an older brother, and a sister in law."

"Oh wow! Your brother is married? How does he like it?"

"He enjoys it a lot! He's definitely in love."

In love; a term I'm most definitely not familiar with.

"What about you Harry? Do you have any siblings?"

"I've got an older brother too. He's not married though."

"Aw, well there's someone out there for everyone."

I laughed. "He'd have to stop bed hopping for that to happen."

"Bed hopping?" She inquired.

"Yeah. My brother Andre is a bit of a whore to put it bluntly. He's had quite a few pregnancy scares with a couple of girls. He's been lucky so far, but luck runs out eventually."

"Oh my…he must be really active huh? Like sexually?"

"Has been since he was like fourteen. I remember when I was like nine and walking in on some girl riding him and-"

"Whoa wait hold on!" Sadie said. Her face was a flushed red color. "That's a little too much information!"

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were uncomfortable talking about sex."

Sadie shuddered. "Just hearing the word freaks me out."

Wow. Guess there's no need to ask whether or not she's a virgin then. "Sorry. I guess I should take into consideration on what people really want to hear from me."

"No Harry, it's alright. I probably didn't realize how much of a dork I sounded like until just now. I'm not really good at this."

"Oh it's ok. I guess you have to warm up to me before feeling comfortable about talking about things like sex."

"Only if you're going to be my future husband." Sadie said with a laugh.

I laughed too until I realized what she had just said. "Wait…what?"

"I'm not having…you know…until I get married." She told me.

I looked at her with a blank stare.

"Harry? You alright?" She asked me.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Oh I see!" Talia said. "No wonder she's not your type. A good girl with morals and standards and wants to keep her virginity is too much for you!"

"Just that last part!" I argued. I can't date a virgin. You know how crucial sex is for my life!"

"Of course I do, you're a freaking addict."

"Am not!"

"Right."

"Daze, do you agree with Talia about me being some sex addict?"

All I heard was giggling as Talia and I turned around to see Daze texting someone on her phone.

**DAISY'S POV**

"Daisy!"

I looked up to see Harry looking annoyed and Talia grinning.

"Do I even need to ask who's got you giggling and what not?" She asked.

"Huh? I'm confused." Harry said.

I forgot that I hadn't told Harry what had been going on the past two weeks! I guess I needed to catch him up as well.

"I may or may not be withholding some information from you."

Harry looked at Talia and then at me. "Oh?" he asked mirroring our conversation from earlier.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_**Week One**_

_It was after me, you, and Talia had just walked into class, and who else would be in there but-_

"Hands!" Dallas told me. "Come take a seat over here with me."

I looked at Harry and Talia, who simply shrugged. For some reason, I decided to go see what that douchebag wanted.

"Can you please call me Daisy? I thought we made that clear."

"Oh I don't know hands, I think that's a much more appropriate title for you."

I clinched my fist. I was not going to be putting up with this crap for the next two months. Nope there was no way. Being extremely attractive does not make up for being an ass.

"Look Dallas, you may think you're some sexy hot shot with kissable lips and deep voice you've got, but don't think you're going to embarrass me or anything like that."

"Chill out, it wasn't anything to flip out about, and you don't think I wasn't embarrassed having some random grabbing my dick right after she threw up and everyone just looking and laughing? It's humiliating!"

"Oh wow I didn't know assholes could feel any kind of emotions." I retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Why did I even bother to ask you to come over here?"

"That's a good question actually."

"Well you're free to go now."

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

However before I could make the move to another table, the teacher walked in.

"Hello students! Hope you all are happy where you're seated because this will be your permanent seats for the duration of summer school!"

The students made noise as Dallas and I stared at each other. We rolled our eyes and then looked in opposite directions.

"Ok so for this session, we're going to learn more about the lab equipment and do a quick experiment that involves mixing chemicals! So before we do that, make sure there's aprons and goggles at every table. If there is, put them on now."

I looked over at Dallas. "Look, chemistry's my thing, so just let me handle the mixing, and you can write the stuff down."

Dallas looked at me like he wanted to say something, but instead laughed and shook his head. We got up from the table and grabbed an apron and some goggles.

"Did I say something funny?"

"It's just that you really think you know me, and I find that hilarious because there hasn't been one legitimate conversation we've had where you haven't been at my throat."

"Well excuse me for knowing how you jocks operate."

"And how do we operate?"

"A bunch of jackasses who think they're better than everyone else, when in reality they don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. They may say they care about their "team" too, but nine times out of ten they tend to talk all kinds of shit behind one another's back, and make them feel bad about themselves."

I don't know why, but that last sentence seemed to strike a cord with Dallas. He looked sad for a moment, but then angry again suddenly.

"You don't know shit about me, so how about you keep your mouth shut, and we can do this in peace?"

"By far the best thing that's come out of your mouth."

The teacher set some chemicals on our table and then a paper with instructions on it. Dallas quickly took the paper from me just as I was reaching for it. He skimmed it, and put it down on the table. Annoyed, I grabbed it and began to read it. I knew this project! We did it every year! I could never get it to foam the right way though and always ended up getting a 95 on it instead of a 100. Oh well, a 95 is still an A!

I put down the paper only to see Dallas had already started mixing the chemicals!

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I used to do this project all the time. My mom's a chemist. Her idea of a fun time was to show me different kinds of experiments that required mixing chemicals to form some kind of crazy reaction. I know this one like the back of my hand."

I watched in awe as Dallas mixed all the chemicals correctly. I know because I watched him mix the chemicals just as the paper said, but he wasn't looking at the paper. He didn't need to.

"Ok, now watch this."

He poured the mix into the solution that we were given to pour our mix into. It created this huge amount of foam that flowed from the beaker. Everyone looked over at our table shocked and began to talk. Dallas nodded his head satisfied with the results.

"Not bad huh?"

"Wow. I've never gotten it to do that, and I've done this assignment tons of times. Your mom taught you well."

"Yeah she did." Dallas said. He got that look on his face that made him seem sad.

"I'm sorry Dallas. I didn't mean to come off as an ass. I just thought I'd have to be hostile in order to avoid embarrassment."

"It's ok Hands." He grinned.

I looked at him annoyed, but ended up cracking a smile.

"Oh look at you! You're pretty when you actually are smiling instead of looking all mean at me."

I laughed. "Yeah right. I'm not pretty."

"Yeah you are hands. You're beautiful. You should have more confidence in yourself."

"I'm just stating facts. My younger sister is way prettier and more popular. When we moved here, within the first two days she had like ten new friends. I wish I had that kind of presence."

"I'm telling you, you'd have that if you were more confident in yourself."

I started to say something, but the bell rang all of a sudden. I can't believe that class had gone by so fast!

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Dallas asked.

"Ok, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said.

He smiled at me and walked out of the room.

**(FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED)**

"Wow." Talia said.

"I know! Dallas is actually nice!"

"No not that! You actually apologizing to someone is just crazy!"

I rolled my eyes as Talia laughed. I looked over at Harry, who was looking a little strange.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. So what happened last week?"

"Well let's see.

**(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)**

_**Week Two**_

_I walked into my first class of the day and sat down beside Dallas. We smiled at each other._

"How was your weekend Hands? Gain more confidence yet?"

"I sat down and did some studying before hanging out with my friends! And I have confidence! I'm just confident I'm not all that pretty."

Dallas shook his head. "Not what I meant! What don't you like about yourself to be so critical?"

"I just…can we stop asking questions about me! I want to get to know more about you!"

"Oh do you?" He asked me slyly. "I mean describing my deep voice and kissable lips I didn't think there was anything beyond that that you'd focus on."

"Oh shut up!" I said as he started laughing. "How did you like being the captain of the hockey team?"

"Um…can we not talk about hockey?" He asked me.

"Oh…ok I'm sorry Dallas I didn't mean to."

"No, it's not your fault don't worry about it."

There was an awkward silence before I finally decided to ask another question.

"How come you're in summer school? I mean it seems like you're very smart and don't need this."

"The people I live with are busy running a camp. I decided to turn that down because camping really isn't my thing. Instead of staying in the house all day playing video games and being lazy, I was told that I should attend summer school and take a few classes now so I can have an easier senior year."

"Well that does make a lot of sense. You don't live with your family?"

"No. My mother and I haven't talked in a while really. I hear from my dad every now and then though. They're divorced and have very busy lives. I lived with my older brother before I even started hockey."

"Really? How come?"

"That's another story for another time." He told me.

It was weird. The more I got to know Dallas, the more I started to like him. He was easy to talk to really. I started telling him about my family. My parents are pretty crazy but they genuinely care about us. Dad got a promotion at work that caused him to be relocated to the area, where we started attending Degrassi. I told him about my siblings, and he seemed interested in my life. I had never had that much attention from a guy before, it was flattering.

_**Friday…**_

_It was third period and we were sitting together._

"Ok class dismissed!"

Everyone got up, but before I could, Dallas grabbed my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting your number. This is the kind of chemistry I need help on."

I smiled. "Well I'll be happy to help you Mikey!"

"Oh you did not just call me that." Dallas said.

"Hey if I'm your Hands, then you're my Mikey!" I told him.

Dallas looked at me and smiled looking flattered and turned a little red. After realizing what I said, I blushed too.

"So…I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course." Dallas told me.

I smiled and quickly left class.

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

"And I'm guessing that conversation turned into more than chemistry didn't it?" Talia asked.

My sly grin turned into squeals of delight.

"Girls are so crazy about this stuff. Why can't you be more chill like us guys?" Harry asked us.

"Oh please. You want us to act like guys?" Talia asked.

"Yeah son good job boy!" Talia said in a manly voice.

"Oh yeah going to get some of that ass tonight!" I barked back.

Me and Talia, and even Harry laughed at our epic fails of impersonating guys. We had finally reached Degrassi.

"So, it seems like each of us has some stuff to do our first block huh?" I asked.

"Well me and you. Talia is having a surprisingly boring summer." Harry responded looking at Talia.

"Yep that's me. The boring one!" She agreed. I gave my two friends hugs as we entered the school and went in our separate directions after saying goodbye.

I walked into class and saw Dallas sitting in class. I went and sat beside him.

"There you are!" Dallas said.

I hugged him from his seat. My arms were wrapped around his strong body and my hands on his abs. He's so strong. I then noticed the paper that he was holding.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh this is apparently some project we're going to have to do. We have to look up some historical figures from any type of media or literature and just do a project on them. It's a partner assignment. It is due in two weeks!"

"Oh ok! Well do you want to discuss ideas after school?"

"Uh…this week probably isn't a good idea, but if you would like to come over Saturday afternoon that'd work."

"That sounds good to me!"

Wow, I can't believe that I'm going to be in Dallas's house, presumably alone. That could be interesting…or embarrassing considering I'm a virgin and don't know a damn thing. Geez look at me sounding like some slut. I'm going there to do work not to have sex! Get your mind out of the gutter Daisy! You have nothing to worry about…right?

**HARRY'S POV**

I looked inside class to see that Sadie had yet to show up, but Jess had. Time to work my magic.

Jess looked at me as I walked over to her. "Bye Harry."

"Just hear me out Jess. I'm sorry I forgot about our night. I shouldn't have, especially when that night was one of the best nights I had with a girl."

"You should be and…whoa. Was I really that good?" She smirked.

"Oh yeah." I told her.

"And you felt a connection too?"

"…Yeah!" I lied. I didn't want to, but Jess is pretty hot herself, and she's willing to have sex with me. Plus, isn't there a saying about learning to love someone or something? Point is, Jess and I would have fun together. No awkward moments, no silences, someone who I could just lay around with, chill, laugh, and most importantly, fuck.

"And Sadie?"

"Sadie is boring. I mean she's nice, but she's not my type you know? We're friends. I was trying to tell you that!"

"Well…if that's what you really mean."

"It is. I swear."

"Ok then!" Jess said. "You're forgiven! Almost."

"Almost?" I repeated confused.

"If you have the chance to give me some of _this_ after class-" she started grabbing my dick right there, getting me excited. "-Then you will be completely forgiven."

"Oh I can do that." I said smiling at her.

She took her hand off my crotch, as I had to readjust my boner to be able to successfully walk across the classroom. Finally, things were about to be great.

**TALIA'S POV**

I walked into the classroom and saw Julian turn round and smile at me. I guess I gave him a halfhearted grin because his smile turned to a look of concern almost immediately. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? Your grandma?"

"She's alright Julian, thanks."

"Well…what's wrong?"

A question I had no idea how to answer, so it only made sense that I pull a line from my two best friend's dialogue.

"I may or may not be withholding some information from you."

Julian's look of confusion didn't fade.

"At the party two weeks ago…I was confronted by Quinton."

Julian's look of confusion quickly went to anger. "No." He said.

"Julian."

"No!" He said much angrier this time.

"It's Vince. He wants you to visit him in jail."

"And talk about what?" Julian asked me in a quiet but harsh tone.

"Presumably to probably pick up where he left off."

Julian shook his head. "No. Hell no. I just got my life back together. I mean I was never nearly as bad as he was. I did steal with them a few times, but that time I had gotten arrested for petty theft and put on probation, plus the hell I got from my folks, I knew I wasn't going down that path anymore. Then I found out he was responsible for shooting that Torres kid that everyone loves at prom. I'm trying to make sure _nobody_ knows we're related. I don't want to turn into him."

"You're a much better person than him Julian there's never been any doubt about that ok? You're a nice guy who got himself into some trouble, but learned the error of his ways and went back to normal. You faded into the background junior year to get good grades, and now put yourself in summer school to get ahead of the game! I wish I was half as smart as you!"

Julian smiled at me. "You're just as smart as me Talia. You made some mistakes in the past, but you overcame all of that, and it took a lot of willpower to overcome your problems."

"Addictions." I said. "It sure as hell doesn't feel like everything is normal for me anymore. Other than you, Harry, and Daisy, nobody looks at me the same, specifically my family. I have yet to see my parents."

"Well just because they don't see how great you are, doesn't mean you aren't. You're special Talia. That's the truth."

I smiled at him. Julian really did know how to make me feel good about myself. I'd always care about him because of it. Even during a time when I was with Vince and his group, he'd always look after me. I felt safe with Julian.

He sighed. "Well I guess I better go down to the jail and talk to him huh?"

"We can both go together." I insisted.

"Thanks, but I understand if you'd never want to see his face again. Lord knows I don't. It's something I'm going to deal with on my own ok?"

I nodded, completely understanding. "I just want you to be alright."

"I know Talia. That's why you're so great. You're always so concerned about me and I really appreciate you for that. I'll call you and let you know what he says afterwards ok?"

"Ok Julian." I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I hope everything goes well.

**A/N: Ok people so that's it for this chapter! I feel like I put Harry's love triangle at the forefront this chapter, which wasn't my intentions, so I apologize! Daisy & Dallas will get plenty of time next chapter ;) lol and Talia's plot will start reaching its climax (in a non sexual way lol) soon so just be patient! Hope you all enjoyed! See you next time!**


End file.
